


De kitsunes y piratas

by MilenaZafiro



Series: Self inserts [One Piece] [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilenaZafiro/pseuds/MilenaZafiro
Summary: Anne no se durmió un domingo pensando en despertar un lunes en una isla tropical llena de monstruos, pero así fue.No debería ser normal que existan monstruos, pero así fue.No deberían existir frutas tan asquerosas como las que comió, pero así fue.No debería de estar en un mundo alternativo que podría ser o no ser el mismo que la serie de anime de One Piece, pero así fue.No debería de entrar en pánico, pero así fue.... Anne se estaba volviendo loca y ese pirata de cuerpo gomoso no ayudaba a su cordura.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Character(s)
Series: Self inserts [One Piece] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. De monstruos y frutas exóticas

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. (Menos mi personaje original, obviamente)
> 
> Espero que os guste mi historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Intentaré actualizar lo más posible, cuando tenga tiempo.

Despertar en una isla, con el cuerpo medio sumergido en la arena no era la mejor manera de empezar un lunes para Anne. Lunes significaba despertar a las 7 de la mañana para ir al instituto, significa escuchar el chirrido de su despertador en su oído y quedará aturdida en la _cama_ durante 15 minutos. Pero entonces, la luz entraba por sus párpados y la arena estaba en lugares donde nunca se suponía que debían de estar y estaba tumbada en la arena y no en su _cama_ . 

Debería haber pensado dos veces antes de abrir los ojos; abrir los ojos fue doloroso, siendo cegada por la luz. Momentos después, quedó aturdida mirando al cielo, procesando las vistas ( _No era un techo azul, era el cielo_ ) Una brisa que llevaba un olor a mar llegó a Anne. Lo supo. No estaba ni remotamente cerca de su casa. 

Segundos después de procesar lo que estaba pasando, se levantó, o más bien lo intentó, porque tener su cuerpo gordo y medio enterrado no daba mucha libertad de movimiento. 

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda ... ¿D-dónde diablos estoy? - tartamudeó histérica, su cuerpo cayó de nuevo, levantando un poco de arena, notando que sus piernas, aunque sumergidas en arena, tenía la sensación de estar mojadas. 

Estaba enloqueciendo; despertar en una isla no era un lunes normal en su historial. No intentó volver a levantarse, estaba sin fuerzas, como si hubiera hecho una larga maratón y acababa de tirarse al suelo desmayada ( _Tenía sentido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada contra la playa para que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba enterrado?_ ) Miró a su alrededor, notando agua, agua y más agua ya sí, más agua. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente al ver la larga línea de árboles detrás de ella. 

Anne rió, volviéndose más histérica, porque quien en su sano juicio pensaría en que se teletransportaría desde su cama caliente y cómoda a una isla ( _ohdiosohdios)_ con árboles ( _árboles que parecían **Yggdrasil** en miniatura_ ) más ancho que su propio cuerpo. ( _¿Qué es eso?)_ Su respiración se cortó bruscamente, quedando paralizada en su lugar. Unos ojos amarillos y felinos estaban clavados en los suyos, impidiéndole moverse. 

En unos segundos la criatura ( _monstruo_ ) desapareció entre la espesura de la selva. Anne dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones. Llevó su mano a su corazón, que tronaba en su pecho como un tambor. Las manos le temblaban. Los ojos del animal ( _monstruo_ ) la mirado como si fuera su presa. 

\- Ja ... Oh dios oh dios, ¿d-dónde mierda me han metido?

Con la otra mano, se tapó la cara, llorando. Anne se desmoronó; había despertado en una isla posiblemente deshabitada ( _diosporquemehacesestonoquieromorirtanjoven_ ), medio enterrada en arena y con un potencial depredador que quería comerla. No se volvió a mover, no podía. ( _No quería que ese animal volviera. No quería morir. Su cuerpo no cooperaba, su respiración tartamudeaba y diosporqueporqueporqu-_ ).

* * *

Media hora después, mucho más tranquilizada, se liberó de la arena en sus piernas. Se sacudió la arena húmeda en sus piernas y se secó las lágrimas con el dobladillo de su pijama favorito. Se dio un segundo vistazo, notando que su pijama de rayas rosas y blancas ahora parecía mucho más andrajoso y con agujeros. ( _¿Qué había sucedido y por qué no recuerda nada?)._

Apartó su pelo negro de su cara, notando que no estaba atado. Siempre tuvo la costumbre de tener atado el pelo en cada momento, llegando a odiarlo pues el pelo le molestaba en la cara.

Anne era una chica sencilla, de pelo negro y ojos azules hielo, con algunas pecas que adornaban su cara. Había llegado a amar sus ojos, le había dado una ventaja en cuanto peleas y discusiones ya que su mirada enfadada intimidada a la mayoría de las personas. No sabía de cuántos problemas se había librado por su color de ojos. 

Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, y esperaba que su piel no se hubiera quemado mucho de estar tanto tiempo a la intemperie. Si bien había heredado una piel morena de su madre, su cuerpo había sido privado durante mucho tiempo de la luz del sol, así que tenía piel pálida. ( _A Anne no le gustaba salir de la casa, apreciaba más quedarse en su cuarto leyendo libros o viendo anime que estar con caras desconocidas y sonrisas falsas_ ). Su cuerpo, aunque con curvas, tenía mucha grasa, era lo que sucedía cuando no ejercitabas ( _Duh_ ).

Respiró profundamente y miró hacia el océano ( _porque no podía ser otra cosa_ ). Las olas tranquilas que llegaban a la orilla de la playa idílica le tranquilizaban. Movió un poco sus piernas, cayendo algunos trozos más de arena húmeda de la tela de su pijama. ( _Estaba descalza. No importaba. Había mejores cosas en las que pensar_ ).

Tenía hambre, sed y miedo. Quería estar en su cama ( _en su casa_ ) pero había despertado en esta isla y Anne no iba a morir en una isla de mierda sin haber luchado primero. Quien le haya metido en ese lugar lo iba a pagar caro, pero first iba a buscar comida y agua, sobre todo comida, porque tenía hambre y no había otra cosa que más anhelaba en ese momento que no fuera de la comida. 

Su estómago gruñó en acuerdo. ( _ohdiosohdios, mamá te extraño_ )

Se giró y dio la espalda al océano, miró hacia la jungla densa y llena de misterios sin descubrir ya se adentró. No había más que arena en la playa y si quería comer solo tenía la opción de entrar en esa jungla ( _con monstruos a montones que podrían matarla y comerla en cuestión de segundos, pero eso todavía no lo sabía y por dios, quisiera haberlo sabido, aunque no tuviera otra opción_ ).

Tenía la esperanza ( _la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_ ) de que el depredador hubiera desaparecido en el interior de la isla, pero para la mala suerte de ella, no fue así. 10 minutos de caminata hizo que Anne estaba más cansada, sedienta y hambrienta que antes. 

El silencio que reinaba en la jungla no era normal y le estaba inquietando mucho, así que no tuvo mejor idea que empezar a tararear la canción de Tarzán ( _¿qué mejor momento que este, en la selva y rodeado de monstruos?_ ). Se adentró más en la jungla, intentando no tropezar con las lianas y raíces de árboles que sobresalían. Anne se estaba abrazando a sí misma, intentando no dejar a relucir su pánico. No debía entrar en un ataque de pánico en ese momento, debía sobrevivir y eso significaba tener la mente despejada. 

El inquietante silencio siguió, solo rompiéndolo el intento de tarareo de Anne. Tenía la sensación de que algo le estaba observando atentamente, esperando el momento de abalanzarse sobre ella. 

Por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta negra se movió, era más alto que un camión, parecía un gran felino negro con ojos amarillos que la miraban fijamente. La criatura notó el pánico en la chica y empezó a gruñir. Eso dio el comienzo de la caza _(del juego)_ .

Anne gritó y corrió como su vida fuera en ello, lo cual era. ( _Había una pantera negra más alta que un puto piso que la estaba persiguiendo y no sabía como iba a escapar de esta con vida._ )

La pantera la estaba persiguiendo, pero no sabía por qué no la había alcanzado ya. Parecía que la pantera estaba jugando con ella. Como un ratón atrapado por las garras de un felino. ( _Lo odiaba_ )

Jadeó pesadamente mientras corría sobre rocas y raíces ( _no sabía como no había caído_ ), notó una zarpa negra más grande que su cabeza ir directamente hacia ella por la derecha. Se tiró al suelo, raspando su piel y rompiendo su ya muy harapiento pijama. Trozos de tela volaron, la zarpa había rasgado la espalda de su pijama y dejó unos arañazos profundos en su piel. La sangre salpicó. 

Estaba tirada en el suelo y una zarpa negra la estaba aprisionando contra el suelo. Le costaba respirar y estaba sangrando. Anne se mareó. Miró hacia un lado, notando la cara de la pantera negra a su lado. Era demasiado grande ( _no era normal, era un monstruo y la iba a comer, no dejará cadáver para enterrar. Su familia nunca sabrá lo que le pasó y solo sería otro adolescente que había escapado de casa_ ) y sus ojos llenos de diversión y hambre la incapacitaban. Su sangre se enfrió, los pelos de detrás de su cuello se levantaron y su corazón tartamudeó por unos segundos para después latir fuertemente del miedo. 

La ansiedad la corroía por dentro, la cabeza de Anne descansaba en una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para hacerse pasar por una almohada, aunque fuera una almohada pequeña. Tenía pequeños sobresalientes a los costados de ella. Era gris y era perfecta. 

La pantera gigante estaba jugando con ella, su peso la asfixiaba, pero no la aplastaba y la hacía picadillo ( _pero podía hacerlo, sabía que podía)._

Su cabeza estaba funcionando al máximo, planeando escapes y descartándolos a la misma velocidad, pensamientos iban y venían pero la sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y blancos que le dio la pantera colapsó totalmente las ideas de Anne. 

La seguía mirando con esos ojos llenos de burla y desdeño, ojos tan humanos, recordándole esas personas hipócritas de su pasado. La furia llegó como un tsunami, llenando de energía y enojo su cuerpo. Se levantó, aunque no tuviera fuerzas ( _aunque su cuerpo le dictaba que no tenía suficientes energías, que no valía la pena, que iba a morir de todos modos y qué importaba si moría hoy o mañana, seguiría seguiría atrapada en esa isla con ese monstruo_ ) y derribó carbonatado la pata gigante de la pantera negra con fuerzas desconocidas. 

Anne gritó fuertemente, de dolor y de furia, llevó sus manos a agarrar la roca en la que descansado su cabeza anteriormente y se la tiró a la cabeza de la pantera. El pico de la roca cayó sobre uno de los ojos de la pantera. La pantera rugió del dolor, llevando sus zarpas a su ojo derecho. Pero Anne no lo supo porque corrió. Corrió y corrió y se alejó más del peligro. 

No supo como acabó en una cueva, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Tirada en el interior de la cueva, Anne se sintió como una mierda. No sabía como había podido levantar esa piedra y lanzársela directamente a la pantera, pero dio las gracias por esos momentos de fuerza porque fue lo único que hizo posible su escape de la muerte. 

Estaba sangrando, tenía hambre, sed, pero no importaba porque Anne estaba cansada y estaba a salvo. La negrura abarcó toda su visión, y se desmayó. 

* * *

Tenía calorías, y muy pocas fuerzas. Se movió un poco, pero las punzadas de dolor que le recorría por toda la espalda la hizo jadear fuertemente y no se agitó más. Intentó mover su brazo, lo arrastró por la roca de la cueva, notando que algo había a su lado. Su barriga gruñó de nuevo, no abrió los ojos, se sintió mareada con solo estar en esa posición. 

Palpó la cosa que había a su lado, era algo blanda y encajaba en su mano como si fuera una pelota. Lo agarró y se lo llevó a su cara, abriendo un poco los ojos. Enfocó la vista, era una fruta extraña de color gris, como un melocotón exótico muy grande y jugoso. 

Anne tenía hambre y poseía una fruta, no pensó ( _Tenía fiebre, dolor, mareo, hambre y sed. ¿Qué importaba?_ ) Y mordió la fruta. Poco después su cuerpo se convulsionó intentando regurgitar el trozo de fruta de sabor asqueroso. No se podía comparar con ninguna cosa ese sabor. No era de este mundo. No podía existir tal cosa más asquerosa. ( _Pero lo era_ ). 

Fue extraño, porque aunque Anne quería sacar ese pequeño trozo de basura de su garganta, su cuerpo lo tragó. Se dio la vuelta, quedando boca a bajo en el suelo y sacó la lengua, intentando limpiarla con los trozos de tela que quedaban de su pijama. 

\- **QUE PUTO ASCO, QUE MIERDA ES ESAAAAA** \- gruñó carbonatado. Olvidando por momentos el dolor de su espalda, la fiebre y el mareo. Observó la fruta mordida que tenía en su mano, notando los rulos extraños y negros que tenía en su piel gris. 

Anne jadeó profundamente, ahora si volviendo a sus sentidos. Dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo. ¿Así es como iba a morir? Había escapado de un monstruo y ahora iba a morir por una infección. ( _Qué patético_ ). La fruta extraña que tenía en la mano no había ayudado, su estómago gruñó de nuevo, es la fruta y superando su asco, la volvió a morder. 

Tragó rápidamente las mordidas del supuesto melocotón, dejando caer el corazón de la fruta en el suelo. No iba a desperdiciar comida, no sabía cuantas horas había llevado sin comer, y aunque sabía comoqueroso no quería morir de hambre. El jugo del melocotón ayudó a saciar su sed. 

Inhaló profundamente e intentó levantarse. Le pesaba un montón su cuerpo, pero reunió la mayor cantidad posible de fuerza y se paró. Jadeó del cansancio, y se apoyó contra la pared de la cueva, caminando penosamente hacía la salida. Las rodillas le temblaba y el mundo se movía como si hubiera un terremoto. Llegó a salir de la cueva, con la playa directamente a unos metros de la entrada de la cueva. 

El sol acababa de salir. Anne miró por unos momentos el amanecer, tenía la sensación ( _¿instinto?_ ) De que si caminaba hacia una dirección, llegaría a encontrar agua potable. Agua con la que podría bañarse y quitar toda la sangre ( _posiblemente también pus, ojalá que no_ ) de su espalda. 

Apoyándose en los grandes árboles, caminó hacia la dirección que le guiaba el sentimiento en lo profundo de ella ( _¿Desde cuando había algo ahí? ¿De donde venía? No importaba, le estaba ayudando_ )

Media hora después y unas cuantas caídas, llegó a un río lo suficiente profundo como para llegar a sus rodillas. Cayó de rodillas a un costado de él, y empezó a beber a grandes tragos. Estaba demasiado sedienta. ( _No notaba el pequeño cansancio al tocar el agua, pero en ese momento no importaba_ )

Después de haber bebido hasta saciarse, Anne notó que estaba un poco menos cansada y mareada desde que salió de la cueva, pero lo aludió todo a que había bebido agua. Rasgó lo que quedaba de ropa en la parte superior de su pijama, dejándolo a un lado. Ahora estaba desnuda, con su pantalón de pijama corto. No es que importara, porque no había un ser humano a 50 kilómetros a la redonda. Notó que la rop- no, los trapos destrozados a su lado estaban llenos de sangre de su herida. 

Miró de nuevo al agua y respiró profundamente, se levantó lentamente y metió sus piernas en el agua ( _Débil, se sintió tan débil, pero está bien, necesito limpiar la herida_ ). Apretó sus dientes al sentirse tan debilitada al entrar al agua, pero no le dio mayor pensamiento. 

Limpió la herida, con el agua rosada bailando al alrededor de sus piernas y desapareciendo en la corriente. Se sintió mejor, mejor desde que habíaado medio enterrada en la arena. No notó como su herida empezaba a cerrarse con el paso del tiempo, como su fiebre desaparecía por momentos y como su mareo ni existía. 

Anne quedó inmóvil en la orilla del río, pasando las horas así. Aturdida, con la mirada en el cielo crepuscular. 

Nada era normal. No era normal despertarse en una isla con depredadores, ni era normal que dichos depredadores sean gigantes, tampoco era normal que escapara de ese depredador. Ni siquiera era normal que haya sobrevivido a las heridas en la espalda. Horas después, Anne seguía ahí, con una sonrisa estúpida que partía prácticamente la mitad de su cara. Debería de sentir desesperanza, miedo, ansiedad. Pero con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo, lejos de cualquier sociedad hipócrita, **_Anne no pudo sentirse más libre y viva_** . 


	2. Del paso del tiempo y la supervivencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. (Menos mi personaje original, obviamente)

Al alba, Anne deseó haber encontrado refugio antes; la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo como pequeñas bolas aturdidoras y no tenía nada con lo que protegerse. El tiempo en esta isla era tan extraño, un día era soleado y el próximo había una tormenta, reflexionó la chica. 

Pocos minutos después, Anne se encontró gateando por el barro para meterse entre algunas raíces de un árbol gigante. Parecía que había sido el nido de una criatura, pero no había rastros del animal, así que teorizó que estaba abandonado. Por ahora, estaba a salvo del tiempo y de las criaturas.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia fue una efectiva nana para Anne. 

* * *

Al despertar, Anne recordó la herida en su espalda. Lo que resultaba extraño, porque debería de haber recordado por el dolor. Se había estado moviendo desde que estaba despierta, y no sentía ninguna punzada en la espalda. Se tocó la espalda, palpando en su piel unas costras, donde deberían de haber estado su herida. 

Anne se sorprendió. ¿Ya se estaba curando? Archivó dicha información en el fondo de su mente y lo dejó aparte. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como buscar comida. ( ~~ _No es normal_~~ ). 

* * *

Buscar comida podría haber ido mejor, Anne decidió. A sus pies se encontraban algunos cocos que había alrededor de un cocotero, algunas bayas moradas que había arrancado de unas zarzas a unos metros a su izquierda ( _no le daban buen augurio, pero la comida es comida_ ) y un racimo de plátanos que habían caído del platanero al chocarse contra él. ( _Chocarse contra una farola era igual de doloroso, Anne lo sabía_ ).

Anne odiaba los cocos. Si bien había gente que los amaba con fervor, ella no era una de ellas. ( _No tenía que ver que de pequeña perdió un diente intentando morder la parte blanda del coco, ~~lo es~~_ ). Dejó como último recurso el coco y empezó a pelar los plátanos expertamente. El hambre la carcomía por dentro, lo que contribuía a la velocidad a la que comía ( ~~ _engullía_~~ ) la fruta. En pocos minutos, la única evidencia de que los plátanos alguna vez existieron eran sus cáscaras tiradas en la arena. 

Miró dudosamente a las bayas moradas, no sabía mucho sobre las frutas silvestres, así que tenía conocimientos si esas bayas eran venenosas o no. Quizás si se las come, mañana los animales salvajes encontrarán su cadáver. Pero su estómago no le dejó mayor opción que comerse las bayas, apostando que no fueran venenosas, y que si lo fueran que por lo menos sobreviviera. 

* * *

Horas después, Anne se arrepentía de todas sus decisiones. Cuanto extrañaba el papel higiénico de doble capa. 

* * *

La mayoría de las personas en las ciudades dan por sentado las comodidades del mundo moderno. Anne echaba en falta su cama cómoda, su váter, su ducha, su cocina, y sobre todo su ordenador. En una isla desértica, sin nadie con quien hablar y estando sola con sus pensamientos por horas no era la mejor forma de afrontar su realidad. Quizás por eso Anne no quería quedarse quieta, porque si lo hacía se derrumbaría, como lo hizo su primer día en la isla. 

Hacer una cama fue fácil, solo juntar muchas hojas limpias en un montón. No era lo mejor, pero era más preferible que dormir en roca dura. Su cueva, porque ahora es suya y no había nadie que pudiera decirle que no, parecía más habitable después de deshacerse de la mayoría de los bichos. Barrió todo el lugar con una de las hojas de una palmera, podría haberlos rompido una o dos veces al ver el tamaño de algunas arañas, pero no le extrañaba después de ver una pantera gigante ( ~~ _monstruo_~~ ).

Se sentía afortunada que alrededor de su cueva hubiera tantos árboles frutales. Anne descartó decididamente las bayas moradas, no quería volver a pensar en lo que le había sucedido. Quizás si podría sobrevivir en esta isla ( _mientras no se adentrara en la selva_ )

* * *

Acostada en su cama de hojas, Anne miró los cocos descartados a un costado en una esquina de la cueva. 

_Los cocos maduros pueden producir diarrea. Por eso, nunca comáis de los cocos caídos._ Decir que Anne estaba agradecida por los consejos de supervivencia de un programa de televisión era poco, si hubiera comido las bayas junto con el coco podría haber terminado de peor forma de la que salió anteriormente. Se estremeció, se giró y le dio la espalda a los cocos. 

Quizás podría usar los pelos de los cocos para yesca, también era otro buen consejo que había recordado. ( _Entre tanta información que había recogido desde la infancia, ir a la escuela no resultó más útil que ver la televisión..._ )

Anne se durmió. 

* * *

Parecía que el estómago de Anne era una puerta a otro mundo, porque había terminado con las frutas alrededor de su cueva. Hasta se había adentrado una docena de metros en la selva para atiborrarse de fruta. Quizás debería de empezar a pensar en los nutrientes que estaba recibiendo, llevaba una semana sin comer carne, eso no era nada bueno. 

* * *

El primer plan de Anne fue capturar peces, lo cual fue un fracaso: no tenía redes, ni una caña de pescar, por dios, ni siquiera tenía cebo para usar. 

Entrar en el mar con un palo afilado no fue su mayor decisión, determinó Anne, hundiéndose en el agua. Movió sus extremidades, en vano, sintiendo como las fuerzas se le escapaban. No podía flotar, era como una piedra cayendo al fondo del mar. Le ardían los pulmones, le palpitaba la cabeza y Anne no quería morir por no poder nadar. ( _Sé nadar, ¿porquénopuedonadar?_ ) La negrura invadió su vista poco a poco. Notó como unos pequeños peces nadaban alrededor de su lanza improvisada; la había dejado caer. Parecía como si los peces se estuvieran burlando de ella, Anne se enfureció. Se enfureció por despertar en una isla desértica, por haber tenido que escapar de una pantera, por haber tenido que sobrevivir sola, por tener que morir de esta forma. 

La furia dio paso a la tristeza, añoraba tanto a su familia. Quería volver a verlos ( _era la única meta que tenía, por eso sobrevivía, por eso se levantaba siempre de la cama, aunque quería acostarse ahí, llorar y gritar y maldecir todo, desde el cielo al mar, sobre su mala fortuna_ ). Los tonos azules del mar desaparecieron totalmente y Anne no supo más. 

Despertar fue una sorpresa, vomitar agua de mar no lo fue tanto. Ese día Anne se derrumbó contra la arena, un reflejo de si misma el primer día en la isla. El mar le había rechazado, hubiera dolido menos si a Anne no le hubiera gustado tanto bañarse en ella, disfrutar de las olas pasar por su cuerpo y bucear entre las rocas, buscando cosas interesantes por ver. 

No debería de haber dolido, pero lo hizo. 

* * *

Recomponerse no fue fácil, pasaron horas antes de que Anne se levantó de la orilla, pero la determinación era lo único que se podía notar en sus ojos azul hielo. El mar la había rechazado, pero Anne iba a sobrevivir. **Si el mundo te da la espalda, da la espalda al mundo.**

* * *

Inconscientemente, Anne se había estado fortaleciendo: correr por la arena era mucho más difícil que en suelo duro, afectaba completamente su equilibrio, pero se acostumbró. Llevar montones de frutas a la cueva era entrenamiento de fuerza, y la comida le reponía las energías. Así que cuando se adentró en la selva, se sintió sorprendida por la facilidad de la caminata. 

Rodeada de árboles, del canto de pájaros y de la brisa fresca del mar, Anne no pudo sentirse más engañada. Caminó con precaución entre los árboles, buscando frutas mientras vigilaba por si algo atacaba. No podía olvidar a la pantera negra, su cerebro no lo permitía ( ~~ _pesadillaspesadillas,quedulcedespertar_~~ ). 

Algo se movió a su izquierda, entre matorrales más altos que ella misma, considerando que Anne medía 1'70 m, era algo escalofriante. El grito que se escapó de su boca, la sorprendió, más no le dio más pensamientos, escapando de un jabalí de 1'50 de altura, parecía un pequeño coche. 

— **¡¡ Gyaaaaah** **!! ¡¡ No quiero moriiiiir !!**

El grito se escuchó fuertemente, algunos pájaros volaron de sus copas de los árboles. 

* * *

Pelear contra un jabalí no fue una opción. No paraba de seguirla, con una agilidad monstruosa. Ni siquiera se estampaba contra los árboles, como planeaba Anne. Era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía. Sus ojos rojos brillaban al mirarla, recordándole a los ojos de la pantera. Se enfureció, si había podido escaparse de una pantera gigante, podría acabar con ese jabalí, proclamó en su mente. 

* * *

Anne entró en pánico cuando el jabalí llego a ella, así que lo único que hizo fue mandarle un puñetazo a la frente con la mayor fuerza que podía reunir, y considerando que había mandado una roca a volar a la cabeza de una pantera cuando estaba más débil, decir que el golpe era débil, era decir una broma. 

El jabalí quedó aturdida, maldita sea, hasta Anne quedó aturdida. Esquivó rápidamente un golpe del jabalí, quien se recuperó más rápido. Casi había empalado su colmillo en su brazo. 

Saliendo de su estupor, Anne sonrió, partiendo su cara en dos ( ~~ _noeranormal_~~ ) en una gran sonrisa emocionada. Envió nuevamente su puño contra su frente, aturdiendo al jabalí desprevenido. Anne no pensó más veces para enviar al jabalí al otro mundo con sus puños, pareciendo más un demonio que un humano para los ojos de los otros animales que vigilaban la pelea. 

* * *

Llevar su premio ( _carnecarnecomida_ ) fue cuestión de arrastrarlo por el suelo hasta su cueva, si bien era más fuerte que antes, no significaba que podía levantar fácilmente un cuerpo de más de 200 kilos durante tanto tiempo. 

Llegó con el cadáver lleno de ramitas y barro, pero fue fácil limpiar, solo llenar algunos cocos partidos de agua de mar y tirarlo encima ( _teniendo cuidado de no mojarse_ ), llevandose la suciedad con ella. 

Desmantelar el cuerpo fue cuestión del azar, desperdició la mitad de la carne que contenía el cadáver solo por haber pinchado un intestino, fue una suerte que lo estaba desmantelando fuera de su cueva, no quería que su casa oliera a mierda. 

La práctica se puso en acción, tantas veces de prender fuego a la fogata vino bien ( _aunque estuvo un día intentando descifrar como hacerlo, junto a una pila de piedras descartadas_ ), ya que terminó el día, contenta y sin hambre por una vez desde que había llegado. 

* * *

_Quizás debería de entrenar_ , decidió Anne, después de un día sin carne, Anne extrañaba la carne de jabalí. Anne especuló, que si se hacía más fuerte sin hacer entrenamiento, si lo hacía, podría conseguir mayor cantidad de carne. Tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir en esa isla de monstruos. **Si no puedes con los monstruos, conviértete en uno.**

* * *

Las clases de educación física le vino de perlas, recordando todos los tipos de ejercicio que le habían enseñado con el paso del tiempo. El entrenamiento le daba más hambre, lo que requería carne. Eso significaba entrar de nuevo en la selva y pelear con otro jabalí, y así lo hizo. Se comió la carne, entrenó de nuevo y se volvió a pelear con jabalí en un ciclo que parecía interminable. 

Así pasó un mes. 

* * *

Anne se despertó sintiéndose extraña; tenia la sensación de no estar en su propio cuerpo. Tanteó su cuerpo, notando que estaba mucho más delgada de lo normal. Todavía podía notar las pequeñas estrías que tenía de su adolescencia. Anne se estremeció, reflexionando sobre sus cambios físicos. 

No era una chica delgada, ni mucho menos, era una chica gorda, que pasaba mayor tiempo en su cuarto viendo anime o leyendo alternativamente los mangas. Entrenar nunca fue algo que se le pasó por la mente, cuando vivía en el mundo moderno tenía una actitud relajada, pasando totalmente del mundo y de su salud. Llegar a una isla sin ninguna de las ventajas del mundo moderno fue una bofetada en la cara para Anne. 

Debe ser eso, Anne decidió, lo que la cambió tanto. Ahora amaba volverse más fuerte, y amaba comer ( _aunque esto también lo hacía antes_ ), sin desperdiciar nada, porque no tenía el privilegio de poder hacerlo. 

Los músculos habían crecido donde antes había grasa. Había bajado mucho de peso. Sería por eso, que se sentía tan extraña. ( _No era así, era un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar_ )


	3. De contraataques e ilusiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. (Menos mi personaje original, obviamente)

Adentrarse en la selva se había convertido en una rutina para Anne, habiendo memorizado los mejores lugares para encontrar fruta, catalogando más lugares a medida que los encontraba. Por supuesto, no tomaba todas las frutas, pues no quería despoblar la selva de todas sus frutas. 

Se aclimatizó poco a poco a caminar descalza por la selva, esquivando raíces, saltando sobre tocones de madera. Al comienzo había sido una tortura, cuando la planta de sus pies no estaban acostumbradas a largas caminatas en suelos con piedrecitas y pequeñas ramas clavándose en su piel. A menudo terminaba el día con los pies ensangrentados, al haberse abierto las ampollas. Intentaba siempre bañarse los pies en agua salada, para por lo menos limpiarse las heridas. 

Un mes después, Anne seguía con el pecho descubierto ( _todavía no le podía coger el truco a curtir pieles, siempre destrozaba al jabalí_ ) y ahora sus pantalones estaban sujetos por una liana atada, pues al bajar de peso los pantalones ya eran demasiado grandes para ella. 

Lo único a lo que no se podía acostumbrar Anne fue al **silencio**. Su vida siempre había girado en torno a la música, primero con su madre cantando canciones en el coche, después Anne recibiendo su ordenador, permitiéndole escuchar nuevos géneros. Pasaba el mayor tiempo posible escuchando música, hasta cuando leía, así que tenía un gran repertorio de canciones en su cabeza, desafortunadamente en una isla desértica sin ningún tipo de tecnología, no podía escuchar nada. 

Anne lloró en su corazón por la pérdida de uno de sus hobbys, así que cuando empezó a olvidar algunas canciones, decidió cantarlas, esperando ahogar el silencio con las canciones. ( _Quizás no debería de intentar cantar hijo del hombre mientras colgaba de una liana, aunque fuera entrenamiento, sus costillas todavía dolían_ ). 

* * *

Desde su despertar, Anne percibía una emoción chocante en el fondo de su vientre, como si hubiera un ciclón dentro de ella que giraba y giraba y torcía sus organos, desorganizándolos.

Su cuerpo estaba en constante tensión, esperando a que algo apareciera entre la tundra para atacarla. Seguía caminando por caminos familiares, con sus ojos recorriendo los árboles y arbustos en busca de algún movimiento anormal. El tarareo de alguna canción pegadiza ahogaba el silencio y el miedo de Anne, tranquilizándola de una manera que solo podía hacer la música. 

* * *

El sentimiento en su estómago había empeorado. Silencio. Todo lo que se escucha en la jungla en ese momento es el tarareo de Anne, pero en unos momentos también se silencia. Algo está cerca, acechando. Por el rabillo del ojo una sombra se mueve rápidamente, desapareciendo. Anne se queda quieta, recuerdos de la pantera negra aparece en su mente ( ~~ _pesadillaspesadillas,_~~ _ohdulcedespertar_ ). _No te muevas, no reacciones, no respires, no hagas saber que la has visto,_ dice su subconsciente. 

Entre los árboles gigantes que poblaban la isla, la pantera se asemejaba a una pantera normal, dejando a Anne como un pequeño ratón que había salido de su guarida, directo a las garras del depredador. Los ojos de la pantera resplandecieron con odio y venganza ( ~~ _mevaamatarmevaamatar_~~ )

El animal se movía con elegancia entre los árboles, mirándola con ojos dispares, uno de un color amarillo más opaco. Extraño, considerando que en su última reunión, sus ojos eran amarillos resplandecientes entre la oscuridad. 

En ese momento Anne notó la cicatriz que rayaba el ojo descolorido. Parecía que la pantera era ciega del ojo derecho, _producto de la piedra con la que le había golpeado_ , reflexionó. 

De un parpadeo a otro, la pantera negra saltó sobre ella, pasando los 5 metros que los separaba en cuestión de segundos. Anne dejó de pensar, y con reflejos que había entrenado con las peleas contra los jabalís, se tiró al suelo a su izquierda. Sin dar otra mirada a la pantera, rodó. Escuchando el desplazamiento del aire a su derecha, debiendo de ser la zarpa negra de la pantera intentando golpearla. 

Rodando por la tierra, esquivó otras dos zarpadas de la pantera, pero se le acabó la suerte cuando chocó contra una piedra en el camino, sin poder seguir rodando como croqueta. Anne no se congeló, porque no podía permitirse congelarse: debía de sobrevivir, debía de vengarse. Aunque la pantera había quedado en peor estado que ella de su última altercado, Anne había estado al borde de la muerte por la herida inflingida en su espalda, enmarcándola con tres grandes cicatrices.

Anne se levantó empujando sus manos contra el suelo, impulsándola del suelo hasta pararse. La pantera estaba a su izquierda, Anne se dio la vuelta, intentando alejarse de la pantera cuando le atacó nuevamente. Esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, la zarpa de la pantera le dio en su brazo derecho, rozando sus garras contra su piel, abriendo nuevas heridas. 

Antes de que la pantera pudiera responder, su cuerpo reaccionó y corrió, sin pensar en la dirección que estaba tomando. ( _Necesitaba una distracción, una distracción_ ) Mientras aceleraba, los ojos de Anne analizó su entorno, intentando buscar algo para usar como distracción. _¿Por qué no había ningún animal que pueda pelear contra la pantera? Debieron de haber desaparecido al notar a la pantera_ , decidió en su mente. 

Un tirón en su estómago, robándole fuerzas, la hizo jadear. Una figura apareció a su costado, gruñendo. De colores blancos y negro, un tigre blanco se plantó delante de la pantera negra, desafiándola a moverse. Anne no podía moverse, con la mente en blanco por la aparición de un animal de la nada. 

Anne dio una segunda ojeada. Sabiendo ahora que la pantera no la seguiría, corrió ( ~~ _huyó_~~ ).

* * *

Había atravesado la mitad del recorrido, cuando una raíz la hizo trastabillar. Seguía con la mente en blanco, pero la vista del cielo en su atardecer le aclaró el cerebro. 

— ¿Q-qué f-fue eso? — reflexionó Anne, con la respiración entrecortada. 

Se tomó el brazo derecho, notando la sangre correr por su brazo, eran arañazos superficiales, nada comparado con la herida que le había causado anteriormente la pantera. Anne rompió lo que quedaba de sus pantalones, haciendo un nudo en su brazo, no quería desangrarse. Ahora estaba totalmente desnuda, menos sus bragas que todavía conservaba. ( _La desnudez no importaba cuando estaba totalmente alejada de la sociedad_ )

Anne decidió que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la pantera como para quedarse tendida en la tierra, descansando por unos momentos. 

* * *

El tigre blanco fue algo creada por ella, especuló Anne. Tenía sentido: nada más sentir el tirón en su estómago y el robo de energía, y apareció un tigre que la defendió, con un tamaño mayor que la pantera. 

Se levantó, decidiendo volver a su cueva, mientras pensaba en ese extraño superpoder. ¿Podía creer lo que quería? Pensó en la sensación del tirón en su estómago, con la imagen de una pequeña pelota anti-estrés en su mano. Lo deseó fuertemente, con la misma fuerza con la que deseaba escapar de la pantera. 

Sintió nuevamente el deslizamiento de su fuerza, apareciendo la pequeña pelota que estaba pensando anteriormente. 

— **¡SI! ¡TENGO UN SUPERPODER! ¡JODETE PANTERA!** — gritó hacia el cielo, subiendo ambos brazos en señal de victoria. La pelota en la mano. 

* * *

Llegó a la cueva bien entrada la noche, jugando con la pelota anti-estrés entre sus manos. Trató hacer nuevos objetos, pero le faltaban fuerzas; estaba agotada. Se dejó hundir en la cama de hojas nada más entrar. Jugó un poco más con la pelota, más se acostó con la pelota todavía en la mano, quería dormir y reponer sus fuerzas. 

_Quizás, mañana pueda crear una cama en condiciones_ , consideró Anne. Se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. 

* * *

Despertó con la luz apuñalando sus ojos. Sentía una discordancia en sus extremidades, como si estuvieran en otra posición y se movieran de otra forma, aunque no se sentía incómoda. Abrió los ojos, para encontrar que la bola anti-estrés había desaparecido de su lugar. No le dio mayor importancia, ya que notó que su brazo había sido sustituido por una pata de color negro. 

Anne estaba entrando en pánico, giró su cabeza para mirarse. Reconsiderando todo, debería de haber sabido que su superpoder venía con algunas desventajas.

_**¡Yip!** (MIERDA)_


	4. De descubrimientos e incomodidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. (Menos mi personaje original, obviamente)

El cuerpo de Anne se suponía que tenía que tener solo 4 extremidades, pero ahora tenía 6. Se suponía que sus rodillas se doblaban hacia delante, no hacia atrás. Tener sus orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza era muy extraño. Podía oír a los jabalís comiendo bellotas a unos kilómetros de donde estaba ( _no era normal_ ), su vista era mucho mejor, aunque no podía ver mucho en su pequeña cueva, sí podía dislumbrar las pequeñas venas de las hojas que constituían su cama improvisada. 

Anne estaba enloqueciendo, aunque normalmente su reacción sería gritar y desmayarse como toda persona normal en dicha situación, su cerebro estaba trabajando a mucha velocidad, intentando buscar alguna explicación viable. En el fondo de su mente una idea se estaba gestando. Las ideas, que había estado guardando en un cajón donde echar todo lo inexplicable, he sido liberadas. Los se conectaban, y Anne no quería saltar a conclusiones, pero hilos ser, que ya no estaba en su mundo. 

Todo tenía sentido ahora: la isla llena de monstruos, su fuerza sobrenatural, su agujero negro como estómago, su rapidez en curar sus heridas y sobre todo ... la fruta, la fruta que parecía un melocotón gris con rulos negros. Su mal sabor, su casi ahogamiento en el mar, sus poderes .. Despertar con el cuerpo de un zorro de dos colas. 

Ya no podía negarlo ( _en el fondo, Anne estaba llorando por su familia, por no poder volverlos a ver, por los "Te amo" perdidos, por no poder ver crecer a su hermana, por nunca poder decir con orgullo que había terminado sus estudios ..._ ), estaba en el mundo el cual se ambientaba **One Piece.** Un mundo donde solo podías ser tres cosas, criminal ( _pirata, revolucionario, mercenario ..._ ), marine o civil, donde la fuerza prevalecía ante todo, donde los débiles morían aplastados por la opresión de los fuertes ...

Las aventuras de Luffy en el anime, estado muy entretenidas, aunque viéndolo de otra forma, cuando ese mundo era una realidad para Anne, no pudo haber sido más desesperanzador. 

Considerándolo todo, Anne estaba agradecida por caer en una isla deshabitada: nada se podría comparar con un enemigo inteligente _y_ fuerte, no habría sobrevivido mucho tiempo ( _había llegado al mundo tan débil, sin saber pelear, sin saber sobrevivir_ ). 

Ahora, con el cuerpo en forma y poderes sin descubrir, tenía mayores posibilidades de vivir. Agradecía sobre todo, haber comido la fruta del diablo, aunque ya no pudiera nadar; quizás si no se lo hubiera comido el primer día, nunca podría haber mantenido con vida. 

Desde el primer momento en que Anne supo que estaba en el mundo de One Piece, descartó todas las posibilidades de ser un civil normal (su fuerza sobrehumana y su fruta del diablo no le daban opción) y mucho menos un perro faldero de los nobles mundiales . Pensando en ello, Anne debería de tener cuidado con los esclavistas (anotó en el fondo de su mente entrenar más).

Anne resolvió, en ese momento, tirada en el fondo de su cueva como un zorro, que iba a convertirse en **pirata.** Iba a entrenar tanto, haciéndose lo más fuerte posible, alejada de la sociedad y después pensaría en un plan de how escape de la isla. 

Con todos los pensamientos en orden, Anne decidió que primero de todo, tenía que buscar la forma de volver a su cuerpo humano. 

* * *

Llevó más que un par de horas de intentos infructuosos, volver a su yo normal. Había terminado más de unas cuantas de veces en el suelo probando movimientos extraños para desencadenar su poder, aunque se terminó avergonzándose a si misma. ( _Que vergüenza, menos mal que estaba sola_ )

Volver a su cuerpo fue cuestión de imaginar lo mejor posible su cuerpo y desear volver a él, como había aparecido la pequeña pelota anti-estrés ( _que por cierto había desaparecido, debía experimentar más)_ . La acción no le había quitado mucha energía, como creía suponer Anne. Su estómago gruño, así que apartó los pensamientos para más tarde, era tiempo para ir a cazar algunos jabalís. 

Se levantó y se adentró en la jungla. En una nota aparte, notó que la herida en su brazo había sido curado. Tiró el trozo de tela al suelo. _Debería de intentar hacer ropa_ , archivó en el fondo. 

* * *

Con los huesos de otro jabalí a un lado, la fogata en frente y un hambre apagado ( _en su mayoría_ ), Anne se recostó en el suelo frío de la cueva, dejando enfriar su cuerpo después de tanta acción. El fuego repiqueteaba a unos metros de ella, haciendo sonido de fondo. 

Anne estaba reflexionando sobre sus poderes, hasta ahora había descubierto dos cosas: podía hacer ilusiones y podía transformarse en un zorro de dos colas. Normalmente los zorros no tenían dos colas, así que la fruta del diablo que había comido era un zoan mítico. En un principio, Anne se emocionaría de eso, pero recuerda lo difícil de conseguir que una de ellas, solo sabiendo de dos ( _el almirante de la flota, que podía convertirse en un buda, y Marco, el primer comandante de barbablanc, que se convertía en un fénix_ ). Si sale a la luz el tipo de fruta del diablo que tenía, irían a por ella, ya sea para esclavizarla o para conseguir su fruta. Debía de esconder sus poderes. 

No recuerda mucho de los poderes de los kitsunes, de la mitología japonesa, pero estaban muy relacionados con las ilusiones y el fuego, aunque el número de cola variaban con el poder. 

En un momento de estupidez, Anne rodó por el suelo y se acercó al fuego. Tocó el fuego. Quemaba. No podía controlar el fuego, notó, mientras se protegía los dedos levemente quemados. Algo que descartar. 

En cuanto a las ilusiones, Anne había podido crear una pelota anti-estrés que parecía lo suficientemente real, junto con un tigre blanco que había distraído a la pantera gigante. ( _Debe de ponerle un nombre, estaba ya cansada de pensar en ella como pantera gigante_ ). 

Intentó transformarse de nuevo en un zorro de dos colas pensando en algo parecido a lo que había sido esta mañana, notando un tirón en el ombligo y después una sensación de discordancia que desaparecía por momentos. 

Dormiría de esa forma, estaría más caliente y podría oír mejor si algo se acercaba a su cueva. Se acurrucó entre las hojas de su cama, mirando embelesada el crepitar del fuego. Sus párpados cayeron, y Anne se durmió. 

* * *

Su vida no había cambiado mucho después de descubrir en qué mundo estaba, ahora solo había un momento de claridad, de alivio de tener una explicación para las cosas, aunque no parezca tener lógica. Su entrenamiento ahora también incluía practicar con las ilusiones y su modo zorro. 

Cazar en su forma canina era mejor que en su forma humana, era más ágil, más fuerte, y más sigilosa. Terminó comiendo dos jabalís ese día, un récord. 

El bosque tenía algún tipo de regla, decidió Anne. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero parecía que había áreas marcadas en las que solo vivían un tipo de animal que vivía. A veces, en los límites de las zonas también podrían aparecer otros animales, aunque Anne nunca tuvo la casualidad de adentrarse allá. Su forma animal estaba mucho mejor sintonizada con el bosque, y le había dado dicha información. 

Anne estaba aliviada, llevaba dos meses comiendo el mismo tipo de carne y creía que iba a vomitar si comía otro jabalí ( ~~_era mentira, nunca desperdiciaría ninguna comida_~~ ). 

* * *

Las ilusiones de Anne parecían lo suficiente reales, tanto que le había hecho llorar cuando, en un día donde extrañaba a su familia y su mascota, decidió hacer una réplica de su hermana pequeña. 

Delante de ella quedaba su hermana de 10 años, con su mismo pelos negros rizados, con sus ojos azules cálidos, su piel canela y su sonrisa brillante. Era una memoria de su hermana, Miriam, enseñándole el diente que se le acababa de caer, así que tenía un hueco en su dentadura que le hacía más mona. Era igual como la recordaba. 

Podía tocarla, podía abrazarla fuertemente, podía llorar en su cuello, pero Anne todavía sabía que era una ilusión, porque en el fondo notaba una conexión con la ilusión, pudiendo controlarla perfectamente, como un titiritero. 

Un día, después de recomponerse por ver a su hermana ( ~~_falsofalsofalso_~~ ), decidió recrear a su familia. Su perro, Loki, un yorkshire, en brazos de su hermana. Su padre, con el pelo negro y los ojos grises, la miraba con una sonrisa, elevándose sobre su hermana con la altura de 1'85 m. Su madre, en brazos de su padre, con la piel canela que he heredado sus hijas, los ojos azules y el pelo rubio recogido en una pequeña coleta. 

Anne se sentó delante de ellos, llorando. Les hablaba, les decía lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, de encontrar refugio, de aprender a sobrevivir .. Anne se desahogó. Sonreía y les contaba las caídas de los árboles, intentando de coger frutas, las noches en vela viendo las estrellas, de su nuevo aprecio a la comida, de las luciérnagas que aparecían por la noche, iluminando su noche. 

Esa noche, Anne durmió feliz. 

* * *

Días después, Anne se adentró en la isla más allá del área de los jabalís. 


	5. Ojeada en la vida de Anne 1#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. (Menos mi personaje original, obviamente)

**1.- Desnudez**

Anne se había quedado desnuda en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Tener las tetas al aire no era nada cómoda, más cuando hacía frío. Quizás debería intentar aprender a hacer nuevas ropas con la piel de los jabalís. 

Afortunadamente, estaba muy lejos de la sociedad para que su desnudez importara tanto. Llevaba meses desnuda, y aunque al principio incomodaba, Anne pensaba que si volvía a ponerse ropa, no se sentiría como ella. Algo que archivar para cuando volviera al mundo civilizado, no creía que las personas se tomaran muy bien a una adolescente medio desnuda caminando por las calles. 

* * *

**2.- Tiempo**

En una isla tropical, el tiempo siempre parecía muy bipolar. Anne se despertaba para ver un día soleado, sin ninguna nube a la vista, para que durante su entrenamiento, cayera un torrencial de agua sobre ella. Siempre usaba esos días como una ducha, parecía que el agua dulce la debilitaba en mucha menor medida que el agua de mar. 

Terminaba teniéndose que agarrar a algo para no caer, pero no quedaría inmovilizada por la lluvia. 

* * *

**3.- Mosquitos**

Una desventaja de vivir en una isla con jungla y sin ropa con la que protegerse, eran los mosquitos. Cada día despertaba con una nueva hilera de picaduras en su cuerpo. Cada poco tiempo se rascaba, intentando ignorar el escozor en su piel. Odiaba los mosquitos, ahora mucho más que antes. Intentaba matar tantos mosquitos como podía antes de irse a dormir, pero parecían reproducirse a demasiada velocidad. 

Eran una plaga, y los iba a erradicar.

* * *

**4.- Cicatrices**

En un principio, Anne pensaba de sus cicatrices como algo vergonzoso, destrozando su piel y haciéndola parecer fea. Llegar a la isla hizo desaparecer esas ideas muy pronto, dejando nuevas cicatrices, destrozando sus ideales y volviendo a ensamblarlos, solo para sobrevivir. 

Las tres cicatrices en su espalda le daban determinación a Anne. Las cicatrices en sus manos de arañazos y pinchazos por piedras o ramitas, le recordaban su esfuerzo. El endurecimiento de sus pies le recordaban los frutos de sus esfuerzos. En total, las cicatrices para Anne ahora eran un recordatorio de que todavía vivía. 

* * *

**5.- Fogata**

El segundo día en la isla, Anne se despertó fría, así que lo primero que decidió aprender era hacer una simple fogata. Pensó que era fácil hacerlo, pues lo había visto muchas veces en los programas de supervivencia en la televisión, pero no era lo que parecía. 

Tenía la leña, la yesca ( _pelo de coco_ ) y muchas piedras apiñadas a un costado, sin saber que piedras eran las correctas para usar. 

Pasarían horas antes de que Anne encontrara las rocas perfectas, pero sus manos terminaron con grandes arañazos de juntar piedras con fuerza. Las heridas valieron la pela, cuando Anne durmió sin sentir el frío. 

* * *

**6.- Bichos**

Anne no había pensado en otra alternativa de cama, pero tenía que decidirse por hacer otra: la cama de hojas que tenía atraía muchos bichos. Esta mañana se había despertado con un ciempiés en su cara, intentando agarrar su nariz. Casi le da un infarto. Claramente, lo aplastó. 

Intentaría buscar otra opción de cama, sino, debería estar acostumbrado a los bichos. 

* * *

**7.- Aburrimiento**

Vivir aislada de la tecnología no era fácil para Anne, acostumbrada a tener entretenimiento a montón. En su tiempo libre, después del entrenamiento que la dejaba agotada, dibujaba en la arena con un palito. Había mejorado en su dibujo, simplemente porque no había otra mejor cosa que hacer. Había jugado al salto de la rana con las piedras, pero había parado cuando se había quedado sin rocas que tirar. Había intentado tocar música con los cocos vacíos, pero no hacían el sonido que ella quería. 

Al final, sus tiempos libres eran pocos, y transcurrían sobre todo con una Anne dormida. 

* * *

**8.- Escalada**

Lo segundo que aprendió Anne en la isla después de la fogata, fue a escalar. Subir por los árboles gigantes para llegar a la copa y tomar sus frutas. Más de unas cuantas de veces, Anne se encontró cayendo, afortunadamente, desde un lugar bajo. Si no fuera por eso, habría terminado con muchos huesos rotos. 

La primera vez que cayó, fue porque estaba intentando escalar un cocotero mientras cantaba _hijo del hombre_ , de la película Tarzán. Terminó desmayada porque un coco había caído sobre su cabeza después de tocar el suelo. 

* * *

**9.- Estrellas**

Lo bueno de vivir en otro mundo, fue que las estrellas eran mucho más fáciles de ver sin contaminación lumínica. Anne siempre pasaba algún tiempo de su noche, tirada en la arena mientras contemplaba las estrellas brillantes. Más de una vez se quedaba dormida en ese lugar, para despertarse con el amanecer. 

* * *

**10.- Nombre**

Anne decidió darle un nombre a su enemigo, la pantera negra. Se iba a llamar Bagheera, como la pantera negra del libro de la selva. Aunque no le quedaba nada bien, porque Bagheera era partidario de los humanos, mientras que la pantera gigante solo la veía como una presa. Quizás eso le daría el incentivo de no volver a atacarla. 


	6. De serpientes y nuevos descubrimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia. Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. (Menos mi personaje original, obviamente)

La decisión de adentrarse en otra zona de la isla no fue precipitada, en todo caso fue bien planeada. Llevaba dos meses cazando y tomando frutas de un mismo lugar, así que se estaba quedando sin presas ni árboles frutales con los que alimentarse. Hubieran durado más, sino fuera porque el entrenamiento le hace tener mucha hambre a Anne. 

En esos momentos Anne estaba en su forma híbrida, lo había aprendido ese mismo día, lo cual fue perfecto, porque sus orejas negras en la parte superior de su cabeza le permitían escuchar a los jabalís cercanos. No quería luchar con ninguno de ellos, no era partidaria de matar por matar: solo mataba para comer ( ~~ _o para defenderse_~~ ). 

Pasó por el territorio de los jabalís con facilidad, teniendo que esconderse detrás de algunos árboles para esquivar varios jabalís. Las dos colas que tenía en su forma de zorro también se manifestaba en esta forma, aunque aparecían en la base de su espalda. Se había dado cuenta, de que igual como cualquier gato o perro, su cola reaccionaba a sus propios sentimientos: sus colas se balanceaban con algo de velocidad, en signo de su felicidad por explorar un nuevo lugar. 

Anne había seguido experimentando con sus poderes, llegando a saber tres cosas de ellas. Podía transformar su cuerpo como quisiera, mientras tuviera definida la imagen en su mente ( _Había llegado el momento de sacar a relucir lo que sabía de la anatomía masculina..._ ); podía crear una ilusión de la nada, aunque esta desaparecería en 24 horas contadas y las ilusiones aplicadas sobre un objeto existente solo duraban 6 horas. Le costaba un poco más hacer esta última ilusión, Anne había teorizado que era debido a que tenía que superponer la imagen sobre el objeto real, intentando negar su realidad ( _Aquí Anne se había comido el coco, intentando llegar a alguna conclusión que pareciera correcta, esta parecía la más realista_ ). 

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Anne se percató de que había salido de la zona de los jabalís debido a que había árboles con frutas que nunca había visto anteriormente. Sus oídos no escuchaban ningún animal cercano, por lo que se acercó a uno de esos árboles. La fruta parecía un mango pero era de color dorado en vez de verde- amarillo-naranja-rosa-rojo. Era mucho más grande que un mango normal y por lo que podía ver, algunos árboles tenían también esa fruta por lo que no podría ser una fruta del diablo. 

No venían de dos en dos como los mangos normales, pero no importó: era una fruta nueva, con un sabor nuevo, y Anne quería más variedad de sabor en sus comidas. 

* * *

Escalar un árbol era algo que había estado practicando desde que había llegado a la isla. Estar en su forma semi bestial facilitaba las cosas para ella, pudiendo agarrarse a la corteza del árbol con sus uñas que parecían pequeñas garras. Su sentido del equilibrio se afinó mucho de esa forma, notó Anne. En poco tiempo se encontraba en una de las gigantes ramas, debajo del mango dorado. 

Se sentó en la rama, con las piernas a cada costado de ella. Sus colas se estaban meneando detrás de ella felizmente, barriendo de la rama cualquier insecto que hubiera. Sonrió ampliamente y llevó su mano hacía el mango dorado. 

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que lo que antes había descartado como una liana verde que se enrollaba en el tronco del árbol, se movía ligeramente. Si no hubiera estado en su forma híbrida, no podría haberlo visto. Ahora que le prestaba atención, la liana verde se enrollaba en el tronco hasta terminar en la rama superior a su cabeza, quedando colgada de ella el mango dorado. 

Fue sus reflejos lo que le permitió esquivar las mandíbulas que se precipitaban hacia ella. Un destello dorado pasó por encima de su hombro, junto con lo que parecía una liana verde gigante. Anne quedó tirada de espaldas en la rama, más se movió rápidamente de su lugar. Lo que antes había visto como una liana, ahora se revelaba como una serpiente verde que se camuflaba con el entorno, en su cabeza colgaba un mando dorado y familiar. Anne supuso que era una trampa natural que había desarrollado ese tipo de serpiente. 

La serpiente medía más de 15 metros de largo, con medio metro de espesor. Sus mandíbulas parecían lo suficiente fuerte a primer vistazo, podría ser venenoso, porque Anne notó, cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, algo gotear de sus colmillos. 

Sin poder pensar más sobre el nuevo animal, se giró sobre la rama de forma instintiva, al notar a la serpiente atacar de nuevo. Fue un paso en falso, debido a que no había más espacio en la rama y Anne se encontró cayendo de un árbol de más de 20 metros de altura. 

— **¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!** — gritó Anne, intentando agarrarse del tronco del árbol, pero estaba demasiado lejos de él. Intentó tomar algunas lianas que caían de las copas de los árboles, pero había tomado mucha aceleración, así que se rompieron fácilmente. 

Cuando Anne pensaba que iba a terminar con un hueso roto, se encontró parando de golpe, con una sensación cálida en sus piernas. Mientras estaba cayendo en el aire, Anne había dado muchas vueltas, hasta quedar con las piernas hacia el suelo, Anne había pensado que se las rompería, así que fue una sorpresa abrir los ojos y encontrar que estaba a 3 metros sobre el suelo, con las piernas ardiendo en un fuego morado. 

Anne perdió el equilibrio de la sorpresa, haciendo que el fuego en sus piernas parpadeara hasta extinguirse. Su cara conoció el suelo, cayendo de boca. Terminó en la base del árbol boca abajo, con la sorpresa pintada en su semblante. 

* * *

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, Anne escuchó algo chocar contra el suelo a su lado. Levantó la cabeza, para ver que la serpiente que la había atacado anteriormente, se había tirado hacia el suelo, serpenteando por él hacía donde estaba, sin querer dejar escapar a su presa. 

Pelear contra una serpiente era muy diferente que pelearse contra un jabalí, uno era más orientado en la velocidad, mientras el que el otro está orientado a la fuerza. Es por ello, que Anne tardó mucho en acabar con una de esas serpientes mango. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a la velocidad de la serpiente, no pudiendo acertar sus golpes, pues estaba habituada a la menor velocidad del jabalí.

Anne supuso que sería un buen entrenamiento de reflejos y velocidad, pelear contra estas serpientes con mango. 

Arrastró el cadáver de la serpiente hasta la cueva, donde terminó aprendiendo más sobre las serpientes que cuando los había estudiado en biología. 

* * *

Con la panza llena, Anne empezó a reflexionar, con los ojos puestos en la fogata, sobre el nuevo poder que había descubierto. Podía volar, y pensando sobre los kitsunes japoneses, ellos si podían volar, recordaba un gato gigante en Inuyasha que había podido volar, con el fuego en sus patas. Suponía que tenía el mismo poder en su transformación completa, porque lo había podido usar en su forma híbrido.

Tendría que entrenar su vuelo al día siguiente. 

* * *

Aprender a volar fue extraño, no había sensación de ingravitez, solo parecía que había un piso en el mismo aire y mientras tuviera en sus piernas ( o patas, en su forma completa) los fuegos morados, podía desplazarse hacia delante, hacia atrás, arriba o abajo. Le costaba mucho mantenerse tiempo en el aire, tomaba energía. 

Al terminar esa sesión de entrenamiento, terminó con comerse 3 jabalís, desechando los huesos y pieles a un costado. Tendría que escavar otro agujero para meter todos los cadáveres, el último agujero estaba completo y tendría que enterrarlo ya mismo. 

Bostezó un poco. En un primer momento había tenido los pensamientos de ir por el aire hacia la próxima isla, pero no quería caer al agua después de agotarse y morir ahogada en el mar. 

* * *

Anne se había rendido en cuanto a conseguir ropa, no podía por su vida hacer un cuero normal que pudiera usarse. Ni siquiera tenía algo con que coserlo, porque no podía conseguir espinas de pez para sustituir una aguja. Al final, Anne decidió, en un momento de inspiración, que entrenaría y vestiría a la vez. 

Pondría sobre ella una ilusión de ropa, manteniéndola el mayor tiempo posible, así entrenaba en todo momento. Aunque siempre despertaba desnuda cuando su concentración desaparecía. 

* * *

Llevaba tres meses en la isla, Anne extrañaba los sonidos de la sociedad, de la gente hablando y de los coches pasar por las carreteras, no dejando dormir a nadie. Creía que habían pasado tres meses, pero no había mantenido la cuenta de los días. No tenía suficiente tiempo en un día para hacer todo lo que quería. 

Entrenar ahora era una cosa que tenía que hacer todos los días, acostumbrada a dormir con los músculos adoloridos. El esfuerzo en este mundo se pagaba con muchos intereses, porque después de tres meses, Anne ya podía levantar piedras más grande que ella misma en su forma humana. Recordaba que mientras la base humana se fortaleciera, la forma híbrida y completa se fortalecería, así que su entrenamiento siempre lo hacía sin transformarse, dejando a parte cuando experimentaba y entrenaba sus poderes. 

Sus poderes se fortalecieron cuando traspasó una pared invisible en sus poderes, llegando a tener ahora tres colas en vez de dos. Podía mantenerse más en el aire, y sostenía más tiempo las ilusiones, aunque solo fuera dos horas más que antes. 

* * *

Pocos días después, un barco apareció en la isla. 


End file.
